narutolightningchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 77: The Reason Why
Yoru has been merciless with his Rinnegan against Shade and Haze, severly wounding the both of them. He is about to unleash a full on assault on the duo, while they think of a plan of action. Shade: What do we do?! Haze: Run!! We have to drag this out! The duo dash off into the trees swiftly without looking back. Yoru: (You guys just made your last mistake... Running in a straight line...) More dense chakra is being gathered inside Yoru's arm. Haze: Why isn't he doing anything? Was that all for show or what? Shade: No way that was for show!! His chakra density was similar to that of a Tailed Beast Ball! One hit from that, and its over! Haze: But we've gotten pretty far from him. Theres no way he can hit us from this distance, even if he does, the chance of landing a hit is very low. Shade: You've predicted alot of things about that kid... So far they've been wrong!... Far behind them, Yoru unleashes his attack. Yoru: Chakra Cannon... Fire!!! A stream of ballistic chakra is released and goes in a straight line, swiftly heading towards Shade and Haze. Haze: Whats that sound coming from behind us? Shade: This chakra... Is off the charts!!! Haze, look out!!! A colossal explosion occurs and a sharp ringing sound echoes through the air. The Chakra Cannon reaches the duo who are around 200 meters away from Yoru, leaving a crater of that exact size due to its raw power. Yoru: (Pant pant pant...) I shouldnt have compressed so much chakra into one shot... I still dont know where the others are... I have to find Shade or Haze. It takes a while but Yoru reaches the centre of the crater, himself even surprised by the amount of damage he caused. Yoru: (Pant pant... Woah, this Rinnegan is just something else...) Yoru spots dark smoke moving slowly, which then forms two bodies. Haze: Guuaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! *Coughs out large amounts of blood* What the hell are you kid!? (Luckily I used my Dark Cloud Transformation to save me and Shade, but... Half of my body is severly damaged because of that move... And Shade passed out because of how dense the chakra was,,,) Yoru: You really underestimated me huh? Im not your average weak Genin! I'm Yoru Sentori, of Konohagakure! Lord Hokage himself chose me to be the leader of our mission, and I'm not gonna fail! Haze: Yoru Sentori... The Sentori Clan... Yoru: What're you mumbering over there? Haze: How did you feel when your clan was killed? Yoru: What're you talking about? My... clan? Haze: It was erased, just like the Uchiha Clan! Yoru: !! Haze: Hahahahaha, while you were wasting your time looking for us, you gave us time... Yoru: Time for what? ???: Enough time for me to arrive... Yoru is for some reason frozen in fear... Haze: Thats our boss! The man who single handedly killed the Uchiha and Sentori Clans! He goes by the name "The Masked Man" The Masked Man: Its been so long since I've seen you... Yoru... Shade and Haze's ace has arrived! How does he know Yoru? Find out next time on Naruto: Lightning Chronicles! Category:Episodes